Lust Bound Honor
by sarayuy06
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha finally get a real chance together... Kikyo is never truly resurrected... Kouga falls for someone else... Sesshomaru is honor bound to take care of his pack... Sesshomaru's demon side wants the Alpha Female for his own... But who is it
1. Chapter 1

-Disclaimer: I do not own any of Inuyasha and Co., I only own Yukiko

The return of an old friend; I told you so!

Everyone listened in shock as Shippo told the story of their lives for the past month or so. From their meeting Miroku, all the way to the last fight with Inuyasha's half brother Sesshomaru, and the unlocking of the Wind Scar. They hadn't realized how much had really happened in so short a time, but more importantly why he was eagerly explaining it all to this woman that Sango and Miroku only just met about an hour ago.

Flashback

Everyone, but Inuyasha waved happily to Kagome as she"barrowed" Kirara to go home. She only needed to restock up on some medicine; seeing as how the last few battles had nearly obliterated their supply. They trudged on to follow her, but wound up following Inuyasha instead.

He was walking on like the rest of them when his head lifted up, his nose twitched and then he just ran off. Everyone called after him while following, curious as to what was wrong. Until of course they saw exactly what was wrong. They got there just in time to see a young, bloodied, but beautiful woman pass out while clinging onto a very normal looking scythe.

Inuyasha's enraged roar broke the group out of their mind stupor as about twenty hebi demons emerged out of the trees to pounce and finish off the young woman. The said demons had gray or black lightly scaled skin, with slit eyes and noses. Some had normal snakes for hair in a very Medusa fashion, and others bald heads with silver helmets. The Hebi demons had no legs but their torso continued on to from a tail. They did, however, have arms and hands each finger holding a green poison claw. Of course, a serpentine tongue flicked back and forth tasting the air around them.

The shard hunters all spring into action quickly killing them all, only to be amazed at the battles end to see Inuyasha gently picking up the wounded woman. Sango and Miroku looked on in awe as Shippo jumped onto the hanyou's shoulder looking at the woman worriedly.

"Is she going to be alright, Inuyasha? She looks like she's hurt worse than the last time."

The Taijiya and Houshi looked on with more curiosity, for obviously they had met the unconscious woman before.

"Keh stupid wench, I told her she should a traveled with us when she left, it's her own fault."

"Inuyasha! You can't just leave Yukiko here look at her!"

"I'm not leav'in her runt! Now get off my back" and with that Inuyasha threw Shippo off his shoulder and started to walk off with the woman on his back, and her scythe in hand.

With nothing other than to follow him the three did so, two still curious, but willing to wait until the woman was treated.

Sango was the one that had to treat 'Yukiko', Miroku had offered but everyone decided that it would be best if she did it, especially after Inuyasha wacked him over the head. The boys started a fire since they realized that they would have to stay the night and it was moving towards dusk anyway.

Amazingly, she woke in about 2 hours and in that time Shippo was able to relay some of what had happened with their last encounter, but with no help from Inuyasha, he was only able to tell them about the parts he saw personally or what Kagome had told him.

The taijiya and houshi leaned into Shippo's story with interest as he revealed she was saved before by Inuyasha from a root demon, when she was human like now. You see Yukiko was a very rare type of hanyou, or so they believed. At random for three days she turns into a human, but none of the group has gotten to see her in her true form yet. Also, it was when Urasuae had kidnapped Kagome and taken Kikyo's remains, they found out the witch had also taken Yukiko's scythe. With that said, she and Inuyasha worked together to retrieve what had been taken from both; before she left in search of her two brothers.

The first thing Yukiko got when she woke up was a strange, but handsome Houshi holding her hands and asking if she would like to bare his children, but before she could hit the man for his boldness, another strange but beautiful woman hit him over the head with a very large boomerang. Then she looked around the pouting man to see Inuyasha and Shippo staring at her. She blinked a few times in confusion. Then in her own sweet and melodic voice breathed out her question.

"Inuyasha?...Shippo?..."

The two who were not use to the mystery woman's voice almost melted as it washed over them like a serenade of birds and bells.

Shippo was the first to answer her.

"I warned him not to touch you when you first wake up, that he could get strangled, but he didn't listen."

She blinked again as she realized that she had never fully apologized for nearly killing Shippo when she has woke from her fight hazed dream.

"I'm sorry for any inconvenience this might have had. For you Shippo, I'm sorry that you would have such knowledge of my sleeping habits. But where are the hebi demons?"

"Keh, I killed them of course. Who else is going to clean up after your messes." Was Inuyasha huffed response.

"You act as if you are better than me, or familiar Hanyou." She glared, but her cold eyes held a small amount of fondness. "Where is Kagome, and…Oh!" She seemed to realize that there were other people in the party now, and that she was being rude without a cause. "I'm terribly sorry, my name is Yukiko, and I apologize for wasting your time in helping me."

The two blinked and then looked at each other, then back at the woman who had somehow retrieved her scythe without them seeing. Miroku waved his hands in front of him in a polite jester, and Sango assured her that it was not a waste of time, when aiding someone, and certainly no one that were friends with Kagome and Inuyasha. She replied that they were not friends merely knew each other from the past.

"Keh" was Inuyasha's response, and a teary eyed Shippo started to sniffle.

"But I thought we were your friends after that!" everyone looked at her and saw she had a strange, almost sisterly look on her face. She looked away for a moment and sighed, then looked back and gave Shippo a smile, but everyone except Shippo noted that the warmness did not reach her eyes fully. What could have happened to her to make her eyes hold such a cold gaze?

"I suppose I could indulge you and claim to be a friend, but only this once; you should feel privileged that I would act in such a way." Everyone, but Inuyasha laughed at her antics and that was when she made the mistake of asking if she had missed anything while they had parted. Hence Shippo's long speech and the confusion.

Flashback End

Even Inuyasha was startled by how trusting the brat had become just because she agreed to be his friend. They knew almost nothing about her, except she was a weird hanyou, had two brothers, loved that scythe, and could see the Sacred Jewel Shards. Of course Kagome trusted her, and he wanted to because they had more in common, and to see if her life was like his growing up, but DAMN SHIPPO!

When Shippo finally finished she stared at him with a thoughtful face for a moment then made a giggling type of laugh. She nodded, and praised him for such a good story and recap of their adventured.

"Inuyasha I have a gift for Kagome, but I guess you should have it until she returns." She pulled out of her sleeve what looked like a fourth of the jewel shard clumped as one. "This is all I was able to find after our parting, and I have no need of it now." She tossed the shard to a stunned Inuyasha, who failed to catch it due to Miroku's swift thinking. The houshi's face was twisted in thought as he gazed deeply into the Shikon fragment.

"Why would you forfeit such a piece of the Shikon no tama to us? Do you not want to keep it with you?" Miroku asked more than slightly taken aback; even more so when she shook her head, no.

"I have no need for it; I have already repaired my soul with that part of it and no longer need it." She offered the stunned people. Then she smiled at them, such a beautiful smile, and they all wondered what she looked like in her demon form or for that matter what kind of demon she was. However, before anyone could ask she was up and walking away.

"HEY! Where do you think you're going?" She turned her gaze over her shoulder to look at the perturbed, red clad hanyou.

"I appreciate you taking care of my wounds, but I must be going, I have a mission of my own to complete." Her words still held in the air in a beautiful yet eerie way.

"I know better than anyone what it means to search for a lost sibling, but don't you think that you should rest first, you can't help your brothers if you are dead." Sango offered, only to recede when she saw the look Yukiko gave her.

"You think I would be so weak as to fall at the hands of some random demon or human before finding my brothers?" her voice was dangerous now, and somehow reminded them strangely of Sesshomaru in arrogance and coldness.

"That is not what she said Yukiko, she was merely saying that you should stay here and rest until you are fit for travel. Your injuries were pretty bad, and it would make more since to allow us to keep you company until you have healed completely. I know that you don't want to have to depend on us for help, but you should take us up on our offer. Kagome will not be returning for a few more days at the least, and we could use your help to look for the Jewel shards, and we could also help you look for your brothers, that is all." Miroku always does have a way with words. She stood there clenching her fists and grinding her teeth for a bit, then looked at Inuyasha and huffed, but turned back to lay down.

Everyone knew she wasn't happy about needing help and bothering them, but she did need to do so. However one more question was asked before everyone decided it was time to go to bed.

"What happened with you and those hebi demons anyway?" Inuyasha was the brave one to ask.

"They did not enjoy the fact that I would not give them my jewel shards or mate with them, but instead killed their leader and took his shard. However, in the middle of me slaughtering them all I turned human, I guess I need to train more in my human form then I have been."

And with that she rolled over and fell asleep. Miroku had a million more questions burning in his head, but knew she need the rest more then she let on. He sighed and looked over to Sango who was watching the woman with sad eyes. He knew she was thinking of Kohaku. He wondered to himself if see would let him comfort her tonight, a lecherous smirk splayed his face.

Amazingly, Shippo approached to see if he could cuddle with the mysterious woman only to have him scooped up with an "eep!" and be cuddled by her.

Sango truly felt for Yukiko, knowing the pain and loss of one brother, she couldn't think how painful it would be to have two taken from her. However, she was hoping that Yukiko was right and they were alive, and merely kidnapped, and that she could find them.

Lastly Inuyasha, all he could think of was how cold her eyes were. Just like his use to be, but far worse. Not even his brother had eyes that cold, and painful. She tried to show compassion and emotion, but whatever past she held would not allow her eyes to hold such frivolous hopes. But why?

She hated to sleep, nothing but nightmares ever welcomed her in that dark place. An evil laugh, a painful scream, and her brother's tears, she truly had been cursed by her father even if he finally lay in the sea where she slew him. Her body shook and trembled as she relived her horrible childhood where no one could stop her father from his twisted fantasies and her mother cared nothing for anyone but her own self torture.

A/N: hebi snake if you didn't know. Please review. Thank you. Bows


	2. Kouga the Wolf Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I only own Yukiko.

--+--Kouga the Wolf Demon--+--

Kouga had found him, the little dirty thief that stole his Sacred Jewel Shard. His wolves drug the traitor from the human's reserve until he was kneeling before him. A cocky smirk appeared on the wolf leader's face as the groveling demon placed the shard before him. He took it, and started to leave.

"So you are letting me go? Thank you for your mercy." The traitor wolf demon shook with relief.

"Hum?" Kouga replied looking over his shoulder nonchalantly only to slash out his neck in a very graceful show of strength. "Idiot, I would have forgotten, too. Alright I got what I wanted, you stay here and feast to your heart's content. Catch up with me when you're done." His gruff primal voice commanded the pack of wolves. Then he turned and left replacing the stolen shard into his right forearm.

* * *

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Sango asked somewhat worried, tightening her hold on the giant boomerang. She really didn't want to have to fight any demons, especially since Yukiko was getting worse rather than better. The woman woke with a burning fever, but insisted that she was fine and made everyone start going back to meet up with Kagome.

"I smell human blood," Inuyasha reviled, cringing his nose up at the smell. The others looked at him with shock, before hurrying after his retreating form towards the source.

When they got there everyone left was screaming, blood everywhere, and wolves were eating the remains of the dead. Body parts littered the ground and the metallic scent of blood permeated even the human's inferior nose. Inuyasha was quick to act, slicing thru the nearest wolf whose mouth held a still twitching hand. As the rather large wolf died it howled out in anguish dropping the hand and alerting the others to the threat. All at once everyone started to fight the wolves off; even though the beasts had killed everyone they still were not satisfied, and the lust for vengeance against their kin spurred them on.

It was all pretty routine except for one thing of course. Inuyasha was slashing the wolves into tiny wolf pieces, Miroku and Sango were combining their skill to form a windmill of death and Shippo was hiding out of the way, burning who so ever came near enough to feel the tricksters fox fire. The only thing out of place from their normal battle style was instead of an archer backing them up; there was a graceful cyclone of death.

Yukiko seemed more like a dancer than a fighter; everything she did from offensive to defensive was an act of grace and poise. With the simplest movement her enemy was cut down and dead. It didn't take too much imagination to realize she could not only effectively kill her enemy, but also maim, disfigure, paralyze or scar them for life; such control she held.

The wolves seeing that the worst was upon them decided to call for the aid of comrades. Though their numbers were now small that did not mean that they lost the will to live. In a gust of wind and the blink of an eye a large tornado appeared in front of the wolves and from it sprung forth a young, yet handsome wolf demon. His build was bold yet lean, and he was clad in brown wolf furs, accenting the tan rippling muscles that he endured.

Yukiko had indeed noticed the approaching jewel shards, however her strained body finally refused the treatment it was undergoing. Her entire being buckled and she fell forward coughing up dark spotted blood and nearly blacking out. The entire host turned to see what was ailing her now.

The newly arrived wolf demon took note of the mismatched gang and seeing wolf blood on all, he was ready for his own vengeance, despite the obviously ill woman. She was after all, merely a human.

"How dare you slaughter my Underlings." Inuyasha was quick to counter.

"So you are the leader of this blood thirsty pack?" Both of the canine demons tried to posture for dominance. Sango knew that their new friend was not going to make it threw a battle with an upper level demon like the one that had just shown up. She had barely made it through the battle with the mortal wolves for kami sake. The best way to go about this was to simply run, but even that could make the poison in her veins spread before Kagome could be returned to them with her medicine.

Just as Miroku was thinking the same thing, Yukiko fell onto the ground gasping for air and convulsing violently. Even he could smell the sweet scent of the toxin within her.

"Inu..Inuyasha…He has sh..shards…" the dying female was able to breathe out. With shock everyone looked at her; including their adversary. "He has one in his right fore... forearm and one on each leg in hi..his shins." Yukiko was able to finally get out. Her voice, as always a sonnet of beauty, despite her weakened state. Kouga stopped amazed at the fact that a mere human woman was able to see his shards of the Shikon no tama, much less how accurate she was able to detect where they were.

(A/N: ok because I haven't given a very good description of her before I want to give one now, threw the eyes of Kouga! I have actually drawn her and you can see her on my deviantart site at sarayuy06 )

The woman behind him was small, not really frail, even though it was apparent that her body suffered from the poison that was all but gushing out of her. She had very long black hair going down to mid thigh, which shone very much like coal does in the light and covered her right eye, while being bound in a half ponytail. Her skin looked soft and had a bronze copper tan to it (like the half bat demon child where Inuyasha got his red Tessaiga only slightly lighter), but unfortunately her color showed how badly her body was doing.

Although the woman had a very small frame she did seem to be greatly gifted by the gods in other aspects of her body; which heaved heavily in a kind of hypnotic rhythm while she search franticly for oxygen. Moving along…. Her face looked like it was chiseled very lovingly by a higher being; the high cheek bones, pointed chin, and small nose were so delicate that surly the woman was a demon or kami herself from the beauty she held. However, with all her gentle curves mixed with rigid facial beauty her eyes were hard and black like an onyx. So cold where her eyes that he wondered what could have happened to make those eyes look like that, even if they were under a heavy curtain of long and tempting thick lashes.

"Keh, I thought you were acting kinda cocky, but that's only because you're using the power of the sacred jewel." Inuyasha replied. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Forgive me…I wa..was trying to…cough cough cough trying to die pea…peacefully…baka." The wolf demon's smirk grew wider at the fire the woman had despite the obvious fact she was going to die soon. Perhaps he could use her power, that is, if she wasn't going to die.

"Inuyasha you have to finish this fight so I can find the proper herbs for an antidote, it might not cure her completely but it will give you enough time to go and get Kagome." The female demon slayer pleaded with worry and anger in her eyes.

Despite the fact that she had just wounded his pride, the hanyou had to agree with Sango. He could not only test out his new Wind Scar, he could also see Kagome sooner and help his new pack member.

"Keh, fine whatever, ready to die ya mangy wolf?!"

"Heh, I am Kouga the new leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe and your destroyer. A mere puppy won't be able to bring me down!" the two clashed in the air causing violent ripples and wind to cover the others. However, just as the next clash was about to happen, 'Kouga', turned tail and ran off with his wolves.

The group stared, even Yukiko stopped coughing. Blink… Blink…? What the hell? cough cough coughingcontinued.

"Yukiko how long until you change back?" Miroku asked as he saw she was starting to regain some amount of composure.

"Not for another fifty one hours I'm afraid. Un…unlike Inuyasha my trans…for..mation is time based on hours not the light, i..it has only been twenty one hours…since I have changed…" she managed before falling into another coughing fit.

"Inuyasha we cannot move her, it will only increase the speed of the poison. You have to go and get Kagome, and bring her back. We can stay here and watch over her until you do. And like I said I can make up that antidote, but it won't last forever, it can only stabilize her." Sango pleaded/commanded, but because of what she said was of such great importance Inuyasha only nodded and ran as fast as he could towards the well and Inuyasha's Forest.

"Damn it why do I gotta do all the dirty work?" he complained before becoming docile and rushing to return his Alpha female.

* * *

Red leering eyes watched the incident with interest. A malevolent smirk painting the face as he bond his time waiting to see when the cards should be played.


	3. Sick and Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. only Yukiko….boy this is starting to get annoying don't you think? I mean anyone that would be reading an Inuyasha Fan Fiction knows that Rumiko owns them -.-Sick and Kidnapped

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were all very worried. Sango more than the others; she had come across hebi poisoning before among her fallen comrades. She knew there was an antidote for it, but she wasn't able to find many of the herbs in the surrounding area to make some. The only thing she could do was brew what she had found to slow it down and give Kagome more time to return. It truly unsettled the taijiya that she had missed the tale tell sign of the demon claws on Yukiko's upper calf; the calf that was now swollen to twice its normal size and was oozing a red, oily, liquid under her bandage. Sango prayed to kami that Inuyasha would make it, because she could relate to Yukiko so much. She didn't want to think about how she would feel if she thought she was going to die before freeing her brother, Kohaku.

Shippo was trying to keep it together. With both Inuyasha and Kirara gone he had to protect everyone. Not only was his new friend already extremely ill from the hebi poison, but the wolf demons could come back at any moment. Wolf demons are known to be extremely territorial and were not much different from the wolves that they could control. That is to say arrogant, cocky, and vicious was about what the demon radiated before he turned tail and ran. He must have been afraid that the real demon would enter the fight. HAHAHAHAHA! sigh Still he hoped Inuyasha brought Kagome back soon, not only to help with Yukiko's poisoning, but also to help him relax. Kagome was like a mother to him and without her calming lavender and peach like scent he felt very uneasy. Not to say that Yukiko's fresh jasmine/raspberry scent wasn't nice, but it had a strange primal spice to it that he tried to heed because of its foreign appeal. Still he both feared for Yukiko and missed his Kagome.

Miroku….well Miroku sure had a mind full of unanswered questions. Who is this strange beautiful woman? Who was that wolf demon, and why did he leave? Was Inuyasha going to use the Wind Scar on him, and if so was it his instincts that let him escape? So many questions…but who really has time for questions when you're alone with two beautiful women? He couldn't help but notice as Yukiko's ample chest heaved up and down with her gasping breathes. On top of that Sango had to constantly bend over to check on, and re-bandage the ill gotten woman.

(A/N: I doubt that anyone other than Rumiko is able to understand the things that go thru Miroku's mind. I tried my best, but I don't really want to know;)

Yukiko knew this was bad, never before during one of her human stages did something this bad happen. She could hardly breathe; it felt as if there was a ton of pressure on her chest. Giving up on keeping her 

eyes open a long time ago she could not bear the now intense brightness. Barely aware that the others were near her; she wondered why her purification powers weren't… well, purifying? However, the more that she tried to figure out how to fix this, the more her head felt like it was going to explode. Every inch of her body ached with a horribly sore feeling, like she had just been beaten against a wall by a giant demon, then picked up by her father and thrown off a cliff, only to roll down a rocky mountain and into a river. Needless to say it hurt to move much less breathe as she was doing now. It was true that the medicine that the taijiya made helped a little, but still she knew that she may die. She was bothered by the fact that she was relaying on almost complete strangers to save her, but she doubted that she could make it to her transformation time, and since her purifying powers were not working as they should she had to rely on anyone willing.

"Shippo I need some more water and firewood, would you like to come help me with it?" Sango asked the bewildered kit. His eyes suddenly held a brighter shine then before and the two departed after a quick death threat to the hentai Houshi.

Shippo gathered the water in the nearby well that was in the village they were in. Miroku and Sango had buried all the dead shortly after Inuyasha departed, and the graves littered its entire fielding area.

"Hey Sango how come you can't make an antidote for Yukiko, surly you know of one. I know you made something to slow it down, but isn't there a cure?" If Shippo's eyes got any bigger they might have leaked out of their sockets.

"Well there is a cure, but I don't have the herbs I need in the surrounding area. I could only find two of the six herbs needed for the antidote, and unfortunately it will only slow the poison down, and I can't go out further to look for more because of Yukiko's condition." Sango sighed as she gathered a few pieced for the fire in the woods near the stream. Shippo finished getting the water and the two started back together.

"I could go and get them for you what do you need?" Shippo offered only to get a forced smile.

"It is a nice jester, Shippo, but the other herbs are hard to find and hard to identify. Jergon sacha, garlic, echinacae, hebi poison, ginseng, and burdock root are what I need, only two of them are slightly rare, but the others are quite common. I was actually surprised that I could only find two of them." She admitted to him, as he nodded in understanding. "Besides Shippo it isn't safe for you to venture out on your own with the wolf demons about."

Meanwhile

Kouga's wolves were hurrying back to him. They were not surprised that there Prince wanted to know what was wrong with the inu hanyou's odd sword. However, they were concerned as to why he wanted to know what the condition of the ill woman was. Still they followed their orders none the less, not wanting to upset their beloved Prince; the wolves got to him and woofed their findings.

"So he wasn't there anymore, but the woman's condition is worsening. That isn't good I'll have to fix that, two of you go back to the den and have them find the herbs that the taijiya specified." He ordered, and they complied. 'I can't have my new shard detector dying before I put her to very good use now can I?' He thought with a cocky grin thinking of the pleasant body his new tool held, at least she was good looking, for a human.

Back to the group

"Miroku, what did you do?" Sango accused. The Houshi looked mortally offended, placing his hand over his heart in a jester of feigned innocence.

"Why Sango whatever do you mean?" He asked in the most monk-like voice he could muster a pure mockery of innocence. Sango was, however, not fooled for a moment. She was sure that the hentai hadn't had enough time to do anything too bad in the position she found him in, but still she was peeved. Yukiko was practically unconscious for kami sake!

"Then what were you doing with your hands on her chest?" she growled, thwacking him on the head with her boomerang. His abused cranium swelled from the lump and he accepted defeat. "Go get something for dinner," she ordered and he obeyed sadly.

"Fish…" Yukiko offered in a hushed demand showing that she was faintly coherent again. Miroku chuckled and went to catch some fish for dinner. 'Maybe she is a neko demon,' he vaguely thought. 'Or maybe she realized that it is the only thing the wolves did not destroy.' Sango glared at him until he was completely out of sight.

"Why didn't you stop him if you were awake?" Sango asked.

"I'm use to it more then you could ever know. Besides it would have hurt more to hit him, then to let him grope my chest. I think he was actually checking my heart rate though," she replied with a grimace, before stopping and listening intently. Sango noted that she reminded her vey much of Inuyasha when she did so.

Abruptly, they heard countless wolves howling loudly in a chores call; followed by the sound of doubly numerous paws hitting the soft dirt. Sango and Shippo readied themselves and were quickly joined by Miroku who had turned around at the wolves eerie call.

"Don't worry Yukiko, i..i'lll perrte..ct you!" Shippo made a great effort to not shake out of his skin as he stood protectively in front of the now sitting miko. She clenched her scythe forcefully in one hand and grabbed Shippo in the other despite his protests.

They came in great numbers almost blanketing the ground in brown. Both Miroku and Sango were forced away from the ailing woman whom they were trying to protect more than any other.

He was just so fast! The wolf demon from earlier, Kouga, came in his now signature tornado and grabbed their helpless friend.

"Too Easy!" the brash demon declared.

Yukiko did truly try to put up a struggle, she really did, but her sore and damaged body could hardly move much less stop the baka from kidnapping her. To top it all off he relieved her of her scythe and despite her renewed vigor to reclaim it she still failed; thrashing in his strong, muscular arms. She couldn't even scream or yell at him for being a perverted, foolish, maniac for kidnapping HER, of all people! Couldn't Kami decided to give her a small break for once? With her brothers gone her family destroyed, by force of her own hand, surly she could at least recover without such a nuisance. All she could muster were a few weak words that would have been lost to anyone other than a demon with enhanced senses.

"If you are after a woman why did you not take the one that isn't dying, baka…? I have not the body to accommodate a rut at the moment, and I doubt you covet for my conversation." Her face defiant and glaring at her captor; Kouga continued to run as he hid the smirk at her boldness despite her predicament. 'Feisty too, huh?' he thought to himself adding yet another reason to make her his. Sliding his large, rough hand further down the woman's rigid back as the wolf held her over his lean shoulder and squeezed her wonderfully bubbly butt dutifully. 'Not too bad, if I had to say so myself.'

"Squeek! You over conceded, under breed, hentai, nymphomaniac! How dare you presume to touch me with such familiarity!" Oh her voice was back now, Miroku had touched her to make sure she was well (even if he had other thoughts) but this, this… creature had no comprehension of the word respect. She smacked him upside the head ferociously.

In the middle of the fray between the amused Wolf Prince and his captor, a shadow flew overhead. Suddenly, the sky was filled with the many bird, wanna be humanoid, demons. She instantly froze with concentration, and (begrudgingly) worry as well. She was with a stranger and in her human form as well after all.

Kouga smelling her worry made a small rumble in his chest to calm her and to slow the already hurried poison from quickening.

Despite the fact that the Birds of Paradise with the jewel shard could be up there, it would do him no good if the woman died after the first one was claimed. He needed her to help his pack become incredibly strong so no threat could ever do them harm. And right now the key to that was the tiny 

human that was nestled in his arms right now. Quickly he returned to his pace the Prince at full speed once again, but something interesting caught his attention.

"Are you not going to request my powers?" Confusion must have been apparent from the dry humorless laugh/cough she gave. "I am older and smarter than I look. If not for a rut or slavery what else could you use me for. The answer is painfully clear since you were in my presence when I told the dog where your shards are. I am not an idiot wolf." Despite her bold words she failed to personify her imposing image for she fell into another coughing fit, shaking violently and smacking him upside the head once again.

No longer could he keep the grin from his face as he realized how much he was starting to like the anomalous woman; a grin that was swiftly whipped away as he felt her go limp and the wetness of her blood dripping down and under his chest armor. The Wolf Prince skidded to a stop when most of the bird's scent had been left behind, even with his speed he didn't think that they would make it to the den in time. Cursing his luck the man took her to a small stream that trickled down that mountain and was conveniently next to one of his Clan's watch caves. They used this place to rest when injured should the watch be attacked. His companions saw their leader and greeted him heartily until they saw the look on his grim face.

"Go and get the Antidote that I had brewed and bring it back here as soon as you can!" With the menacing words from their leader they didn't need told twice and swiftly exited the cave. After all they were technically neglecting some of their watch just being in there.

Lightly sniffing Kouga quickly found the base of the wound and decided that it needed drained, but first.

"Oi! Runt go get some water from the stream outside and get the supplies from the back of the cave." Shippo gave a startled squeek as he realized that the wolf demon knew he was there and instead of doing as told hopped protectively in from of his new friend.

"I won't let you hurt Yukiko" His poor adorable legs quivering in fear as his arms were held proudly outstretched. Kouga gave a small smile before becoming primarily dominant.

"Look here runt if you want to stay alive then do as I say. I am not going to hurt the woman I still need her, no go get what I asked for, or I will feed you to my wolves and were your pelt as an arm band, got it?" Shippo nodded vigorously after taking a troubled look at the sickly woman and scurried to do the bidding of the wolf demon, only until he could figure out a way to get her out of here that is_. 'The one time I want Inuyasha around he is gone, go figure… I hope he brings Mama back soon.' _The kit's thoughts roared desperately within him.

* * *

"Kanna, show me Inuyasha." A dark masculine voice commanded the detached albino at the entrance to his room. Without a word she walked over and held up her mirror to show her master what he willed. The image swam with white mist for a moment but soon cleared to show the hanyou looking around before he jumped into the Bone Eater's Well.

"And the new woman?" The mirror swirled again to reveal the ill woman being carried away by Kouga the Wolf Prince. "The houshi?" Once again the image swam with mist before revealing the new reflection of the houshi and taijiya running quickly in the direction he knew was where the woman and demon had gone. "That is all, leave." Kanna turned and left the room in her ghostly manner, missing the wicked grin her master sported at the new turn of events.


	4. Seed into Bud

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. only Yukiko…

A Seed into Budding

Inuyasha was running as fast as he could. He had to get to Kagome so she could save Yukiko. Though he wasn't really sure why he held such a protective, possessive feeling towards the young woman, but he didn't have time to think about it now.

The red clad hanyou practically flew through the forest that was named after him and whipped into the Bone Eater's Well after a quick glance around.

-Present Day Japan-

Inuyasha hopped up to Kagome's window, flung it open only to find the very grossly over pink room empty. With an annoyed growl he jumped in and took a deep calming breath, which relaxed him completely because of the girl's rich scent.

With his now calmer demeanor he ventured downstairs to find either the girl, or her mother. To his great disappointment Mrs. Higurashi was the only one found.

"I need to take Kagome back immediately, it is an emergency!" Inuyasha informed the cheerful woman carrying a hamper full of dirty laundry.

"Oh well, she is at school, would you like me to drive you, Inuyasha dear?" She replied with a somewhat worried face now.

"Nah, I'll go get her myself." With that he left following his well known path to the place Kagome told him never to go.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Kagome!" The time traveling girl stopped at the familiar male voice.

"Oh hi Hojo," she replied cheerfully. Kagome was pretty sure she had just passed the last test she came to take and would be returning to the Feudal Era by the end of the day, supplied fully restocked.

"I'm glad to see you feeling better, so your agoraphobia isn't bothering you anymore?" he asked a little, too happy for most people. Kagome visibly sweat dropped

"Oh yah, I'm completely over that, now!" the embarrassed miko replied, cursing her grandfather.

"Well you still shouldn't strain yourself; let me carry your books to class for you." the extremely happy Hojo offer/demanded, while taking her books from her. All of this happened with his complete obliviousness to the three girls stalking the two.

"I'm fine really Hojo. Seriously, you don't have to…" she stopped in the middle of her sentence because of the accurately thrown eraser hitting the back of her head. However, when she turned to protest the abuse of her friends she noticed a very out of place inu hanyou coming her way, and without a HAT on!

-Back to Inuyasha-

'Ha! I finally found her… who is that?' Inuyasha thought to himself seeing an auburn haired boy practically attached to Kagome's hip.

The hanyou skidded to a stop between the miko and unknown boy. He glared menacingly at the shocked and confused human.

Suddenly the miko attacked his head, using her uniform scarf and created a bandana to cover up the cute dog ears.

"Kagome what the hell are you doing to my head?!" he yelled at the glaring girl.

"Inuyasha what are you doing at my school? We've talked about this!" the pissed teenager fumed, only to be interrupted by her friends pestering questions.

"Hey Kagome who is that?"

"Why is he in those weird cloths, does he work at your temple?"

"Did you say Inuyasha?

"Hey isn't Inuyasha that pushy, possessive, egotistical, jerk that she is dating?"

"Then that means that… YOUR KAGOME'S BOYFRIEND!!" the three said in unison, completely shocking poor Hojo into dropping all the books he was carrying.

Kagome looked like the world was going to end, and she hoped it would hurry up before she died of embarrassment. _'Oh no! What am I going to do now?'_

"Boyfriend?" Inuyasha questioned the unfamiliar word, looking at everyone staring at him and Kagome with wide eyes.

Hojo approached the two first. He looked into Kagome's chocolate, worried eyes. Then he glared at the gold ones beside her.

"That isn't true because Kagome is my girlfriend, isn't that right Kagome? Your mine," Hojo protested taking one of the flabbergasted girl's hands. Only to receive a very dog-like growl from the white haired 

boy. In less than a second Hojo was on his butt looking confused at the new boy standing between him and his Kagome.

"I may not know what the hell 'boyfriend' means but I sure as hell know what 'mine' does, and Kagome ain't no one's property. You stay the hell away from her, you understand?" Inuyasha was glaring with the intensity that Kagome only thought his brother, Sesshomaru, could manage. Then he turned and inspected her hand to make sure it was free from injury. The miko's friends all sighed at the scene after they got over their initial shock.

"Inuyasha…..?" Kagome started to be cut off by the hanyou.

"Kagome you have to come back right now, it is an emergency. We ran into Yukiko after you left and she is in bad shape, she needs the antidote that Jinenji gave you," his eyes sad and pleading. Even though they cleared up a little bit after she nodded ignoring her friends' questions and making a quick good-bye to the dazed group.

A little later on Kagome decided to ask Inuyasha why he acted so mean to Hojo.

"Hey Inuyasha, why is it that what Hojo said, bothered you so much? It is just wishful thinking, he has been asking me out since middle school started." The miko on his back started.

"Kagome you shouldn't put up with that shit. You don't put up with it in our time, so why would you put up with it here in yours? You should be with who you want to be with not who wants to be with you." Inuyasha wasn't really thinking when he said all this, but it made perfect since to her. Kagome really didn't know who she wanted to love but she did want to be with Inuyasha, and that would do for now.

"Inuyasha… I want to be with you, I want to stand by your side and be there for you when you are in need." Her face was slightly flushed when she said this on the hanyou's back and if she could see his face then she would know so was he.

"Kagome…?" He couldn't really think of what to say to her, but it made him happy that she wanted to stay by his side, he realized that he loved Kagome, and that nothing and no one could take her away. Especially if she wanted to stay by his side. "Thank you Kagome."

They were at her house now and Kagome's mother tossed her the giant yellow back pack she always took with her and wished her luck. Then the two quickly ran into the well after she checked to make sure she had the antidote for demonic poisens.


	5. Enter the Cresent Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I do however own Yukiko and her brothers and previous family line.

A/N: I fixed Chapter 2. I am very sorry, I have no idea what prompted me to do that, but it is now fixed. Enjoy the story.

--+--Enter the Crescent Moon--+--

"Lord Sesshomaru would you have actually risked my life to test your sword, you ungrateful dog!?" Jaken's unfaithful outburst ended when said dog hurled a fairly large rock at the poor toad's head. However, the foul behavior of the lord's servant continued on. "Before I continue in your service, were you actually testing your sword out on me?" his high pitched and annoying voice did nothing to ease the tension his lord felt. He could smell his baka half brother nearby and wanted nothing to do with him for a while yet. There were differences concerning the group however, one, Inuyasha's woman miko was absent and two there was a different female with them; a female whose life was about to end painfully considering the amount of poison that was running threw her. Also, there were the wolf demons.

"I expected a relieved welcome from you Jaken, not an interrogation."

"Right I'm glad you're well, I thought you might be dead." The poor toad demon really had no chance as an even larger rock swiftly hit its mark in between his eyes. This occurrence, causing the fact that his Lord said something more and turned around to follow his nose, a something that was obviously dead.

Jaken was amazed that his lord had the power to bring the small girl back to life, but for the life of him he could not understand it. However, it was not his place to question the ways and actions of his precious, Lord Sesshomaru.

Case ensuing that at the end of that day Jaken not only had a new job as babysitter, but also a new conversation companion. That is he would have if the small human child would speak at all. While the toad was thinking deeply on the matter he almost ran into his Lord as he stopped. If that was not strange enough the graceful dog demon walked over to a tree and pointedly sat down closing his eyes.

Jaken considered what his Lord did for a moment and then watched in absolute horror as the small child laid down near the all mighty Dog Demon. But as he watched and neither did anything save go to sleep, the little green demon resigned himself with a sigh and took in the twilight of the coming night. He was about to go to sleep himself, before the smooth commanding voice of the dog demon pierced the evening air.

"Jaken you will make a fire." That was all he had said before looking off into the greatly shadowed forest and obviously ending the conversation. The toad demon squawked a quick brown nosed reply before ably going off to make sure his lord's latest request was fulfilled. With the fire now roaring brilliantly in the name of Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken decided some rest would do him good, the night had just settled and it couldn't do any harm to take a much needed nap.

* * *

Only AhUn was awake to see his master's brother flying thru the air with the miko and fire neko. Or so they thought. He was a ways away from his lord and the small camp that his new friend and servant had made. Silently he asked the neko, which he knew as Kirara, what was going on. She in turn quickly relayed that Inuyasha was worried about a new friend and needed Kagome's special medicine or the new friend would die. Telepathic communication completed the two went there different ways, the hanyou and miko completely oblivious to everything; silly humanoids always using their mouths to say everything.

It was getting kind of late though so Ah and Un decided to go back to the camp maybe in the morning they could convince their lord to check in on the nearby group. They would need a human if the little girl was to stay. The two decided that they liked the little creature, she didn't squawk and complain like the toad, and she was very gentle and kind to them; making sure they got enough to eat and finding the best places. Hopefully it would become a long term thing? That would be nice.

Little did the beast know, their master also had such thoughts in mind. He was responsible for the small child now that he brought her back to life. It would be dishonorable to simply refuse one the simplicity of death only to throw them into the cruel world that already killed them once. No, that simply would not do. He of course would not force the small child to stay with him; it would be entirely her choice, just as it has always been Jaken's choice. She would need a caretaker; it was no big secret that he was not fatherly material. Not to say that he could not take care of the small creature, no, that was not it at all; he just wouldn't steep so low as to do so. Or so he told himself. Though Inuyasha was technically under his rule and part of his pack it would be difficult to get the alpha or beta females to take on the task he would need done. Perhaps he could just take the child to be cared for back to the Palace Moon; there were many servants that could aid the child.

Decision made he would first try his rout with the nearby females and if that did not work he would take her to the Palace Moon. Not that he wanted to push the responsibility away onto someone else, he just had to deal with the blemish to his honor and pride first. Naraku would have to die. His beast roared with the idea of the filthy spider's blood dripping from his piosen claws. The mear thought of postering in front of the bitch it craved for so long. Once again trying to spur it's more logical side into simply taking the blue eyed bitch for what Sesshomaru was sure the one thousandth time. He of course refused to stain his pride with the taking of a mate so much like that of his dissloyal father. However, his beast had other plans as it froced vivid images of them taking her on her hands and knees as they roared their concuest to the world.

Sesshomaru shook the image out of his mind, she was the wench to his filthy half brother, and he would not take her for his own simply because she was the only one his beast has ever wanted. Demon's lived a long time and he would find someone more suitable for him than a human priestess fro kami sake. Despite his resolve, the Western Lord found himself actually somewhat excited about the meeting tomorrow and nearly hopefull about a positive reply from the bitch. Then he realized he did not give options, he gave orders and she would take care of the new child, Rin, and stay by his side... If only to calm his beast.

* * *

It wasn't as awkward as it could have been, but it was still obviously awkward. Kirara mewed affectionately at the two before they expressed the desire for speed, and instantly she let out a mighty roar before transforming and presenting her back. Quickly the two were on and they were flying at top speed back to where Inuyasha left the rest of his pack.

This was all swell, except for the fact that Kagome was nestled in Inuyasha's lap with his arms around her waist. This too could be seen as decent if one didn't have a hentai mind; the problem ensuing was the reason Kagome left. Currently she was on her menstrual cycle, and unlike the others she had managed to leave and be in her time when it happened; not wanting to chance what might happen with the dog hanyou.

At first he didn't seem to do anything but was rather stiff. Now….well now was what was obviously awkward. Inuyasha kept taking deep indulging sniffs of her from behind, and not only that but he kept "accidently" shifting and rubbing against her with his hands or himself. Not in a sexual way, and what most people would take as innocent, hands brushing forearms, knees lingering against thighs, things like that. However, this was Inuyasha we are talking about; everyone knows he is as physical and affectionate as a rabid squirrel on crack whose nuts had just been stolen. Feeling that she lighten the tension, Kagome decided to ask him a question.

"Inuyasha, are you feeling alright?" Yah Kagome that was smooth just blurt out that he is being perverted. He once again indulged in a seductive smell, if a smell could even be considered seductive, and gently brushed her hair away from her neck.

"Kagome, you smell… delicious." Slowly and softly he started to kiss the back of her neck leaving a burning trail in his wake. The trail didn't end where his mouth did however, but sent straight to her belly leaving liquid fire to race and throb effectively.

"Inu..Inuyasha, what are you doing?" She cursed herself for the slight tremor in her voice. She knew she was right in assuming that the hanyou would act differently to her heat then normally. She just didn't expect this kind of reaction. She would have stayed in her time, but the thought of leaving Yukiko for dead just wasn't an option to entertain.

"Nothing…!" he growled, seeming to snap out of whatever daze he had been in. Damn it, he was finally getting to make a move on Kagome and his fuckin half-brother's scent completely left him limp. Bastard! "Come on Kilala let's get there soon, She can't have much time left." The large neko youkai gave another mighty roar and they flew off faster than ever. _'Maybe after Yukiko is taken care of, I can enjoy Kagome's heat a little more?'_ Inuyasha thought to himself with a slightly mischievous smerk. After all she still didn't belong to anyone, until she said so, and she has declaired that she wanted to stay with him.

He made a soft purring noise to calm down the girl in front of him, she did seem a bit nervis.


End file.
